


as long as you love me so (let it snow)

by Word_Addict



Series: Deck the Halls (of Avengers Tower) [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gamora and Peter are Sweet Little Beans, Kissing, Kissing in the Snow, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Starmora, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: Just 500-ish words of stand-alone Starmora fluff!
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Deck the Halls (of Avengers Tower) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/899601
Kudos: 18





	as long as you love me so (let it snow)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Let It Snow"

Snowflakes fell from the layer of heavy, grey clouds over New York City, blanketing everything in a layer of white. Peter watched as they spun through the air, each of them appearing almost silver in the glow of the city.

Beside him, Gamora followed his line of vision. “What are you looking at?” she asked.

Peter stared, the romantic line he was about to say caught in his throat. Against Gamora’s skin, the snowflakes were even brighter, landing on her face only to melt almost before he could see them. “I, um, nothing,” he said after a moment.

Gamora looked at him thoughtfully, the way she did when she was trying to figure out a new Terran custom or phrase. “I see.”

Peter could practically feel himself turning red as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. “It’s just really pretty,” he said, walking to the edge of the roof to look at the city below them where the lines of traffic looked like a string of lights winding its way through the buildings.

“It is beautiful,” Gamora agreed, stepping up next to him. The light from the streetlamps far below them highlighted her face and Peter wished more than anything that there was mistletoe hanging over their heads right now.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” he blurted before he could stop himself. _What the hell, Quill?_ he demanded mentally.

Gamora turned to look at him, her eyelashes standing out even darker than usual. “What?” she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“I – I – uh,” Peter stuttered. _Nice going, dumbass,_ he scolded himself mentally. The only thing he was sure of was that there was absolutely no way to bring this back. “I, um, really want to kiss you?”

Gamora closed her eyes for a long moment and Peter dragged a hand down his face. _Seriously?_ After saving the world twice and finally acknowledging that there was something between them, he just _had_ to open his mouth and say something stupid like that. “Sorry,” he muttered under his breath.

Opening her eyes, Gamora smiled. “Peter Quill,” she said, taking enough of a step forward that they were close enough to touch, “I find you absolutely endearing.”

“Is that a good thing?” Peter asked, hoping he wasn’t turning as red as he felt.

Gamora smiled even wider, the snowflakes in her hair glittering faintly as they melted. “Yes,” she said simply, before she leaned forward and kissed him.

Her mouth was warm and soft in spite of the snow and Peter leaned into it, his arms coming up to hold her, one hand tangling in her thick, dark hair as he opened his mouth slightly, inviting her in. Everything blended together, snow and sky and light merging with the feeling of Gamora’s hair and lips and tongue, and Peter honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if the world had turned upside down and they were standing in the sky.

Gamora broke off the kiss just before Peter ran out of air. Blinking rapidly, he re-oriented himself as the world grounded itself again, looking into eyes so dark he felt like falling all over again. “You’re gorgeous,” he said, running one thumb across the curve of her cheek.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Gamora teased with a smile.

Peter shrugged, trying to adopt a look of indifference. “It can get me _some_ things.”

“Like what?” Gamora asked with a smirk.

Peter answered with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> literally the only reason this is in this series is because of the one reference to New York and the Avengers Tower.


End file.
